


A Moment in Friendship

by alynwa



Series: Song Stories [20]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt is ABBA's song, "The Way Old Friends Do."  Lyrics after the story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Moment in Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is ABBA's song, "The Way Old Friends Do." Lyrics after the story.

It was Tuesday and Illya and Napoleon were sprawled across the carpeted floor of Napoleon’s living room, the two previous Sunday New York Times scattered around them with the remnants of their brunch creating a kind of border between the usual neatness of Napoleon’s apartment and the disarray in which they currently resided. They had been like this for hours, silently passing newspaper sections to each other until Illya started doing one of the crossword puzzles and Napoleon began reading the Arts and Leisure section in earnest.

They had arrived at the penthouse just before three in the morning. They had been debriefed by Waverly himself the night before and had opted to complete their written reports of their successful affair before starting four days of downtime. Napoleon had convinced Illya, with the promise of a late night burger at the Tick – Tock and a homemade brunch, to come decompress with him at his penthouse.

He finished the article he’d been reading, rolled over onto his knees, gathered up the plates and glasses and then took them into the kitchen where he placed them into the sink. He pulled the Stoli from the freezer along with ice for the bucket and got fresh glasses from the cabinet. He balanced everything perfectly as he returned to the living room and wordlessly settled back down before passing a vodka – filled glass to his partner, who accepted it silently with a small nod.

Illya took a sip and resumed his crossword. He finished, tore it out of the magazine to hand to Napoleon and started working on the other one. This one took him a little over an hour to complete. He tore it out to show Napoleon, but when he twisted around he saw that the brunet had fallen asleep. He smiled, thinking that Napoleon had the right idea and put his head down to nap, too.

Napoleon awoke and checked his watch. He rose from the floor, turned the TV on to the game and flopped on the couch. Moments later, he was joined by Illya. “Do you realize, Partner Mine, that we haven’t spoken a word to each other since we left the diner this morning?”

“I was enjoying not listening to you, so yes, I did realize.”

“I’m serious. I think it speaks to the depth of our friendship that we can spend so much time together without speaking. I like that we can do that.”

“I thought we were not speaking because you were still slightly miffed that my idea panned out during our mission.”

“I admit, I was annoyed; I see myself as the strategist of this team, but I got over it. I can’t stay angry at you. That’s not who we are.”

The Russian rolled his eyes and his body to face his partner. “Why do I feel like you are heading down the road of sentimentality?”

“Excuse me for caring! All I’m saying is that I like the fact that we can hang out together.”

Illya leaned forward and sighed heavily. “You are such a sentimental fool, Napoleon. However, I will indulge your sentimental side this one time. Listen carefully: We are friends, Napoleon; we are good old friends. We hang out, we fight, we make up, we support each other. Without asking. We have been friends long enough that I know without asking that you love me, as I love you. Yes, we are UNCLE agents and we will perform our jobs, but it is also my job to keep you alive. “ Illya stood up, finished his drink and added, “It is time for me to take my leave. Oh Napasha, you don’t have to hug me…umph!”

He was swallowed up by Napoleon’s bear hug. “Partner Mine, I appreciate your words. I believe that we can face whatever life throws our way as long as we stick together.”

“I was trying to avoid this,” the Russian said as he patted Napoleon’s back. “Bozhe moy, the more you drink, the more, what is the word? Ah yes, _mushy_ you become!” He untangled himself from his partner’s grasp. “I am heading home. I will call you in the morning.”

Napoleon smiled his goofy drunk smile and replied, “You better. Having an old friend is nice, isn’t it?”

“Absolutely. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Illya.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Way Old Friends Do"
> 
>  
> 
> You and I can share the silence  
>  Finding comfort together  
>  The way old friends do  
>  And after fights and words of violence  
>  We make up with each other  
>  The way old friends do  
>  Times of joy and times of sorrow  
>  We will always see it through  
>  Oh I don't care what comes tomorrow  
>  We can face it together  
>  The way old friends do
> 
> You and I can share the silence  
>  Finding comfort together  
>  The way old friends do  
>  And after fights and words of violence  
>  We make up with each other  
>  The way old friends do  
>  Times of joy and times of sorrow  
>  We will always see it through  
>  Oh I don't care what comes tomorrow  
>  We can face it together  
>  The way old friends do
> 
> We can face it together  
>  The way old friends do  
>  We can face it together  
>  The way old friends do
> 
> We can face it together  
>  The way old friends do  
>  We can face it together  
>  The way old friends do


End file.
